1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a teaching material having an identification unit and a teaching-material communication system. More particularly, the present invention permits at least one transmitter and at least one receiver to use the teaching-material communication system to communicate with a learning unit of the teaching material having the identification unit.
2. Description of Related Art
For enhancing the efficiency of both learning and teaching, it is critical for a learner and a teacher to be able to discuss the contents of a teaching material easily and quickly, so that the learner may address his/her questions to the teacher efficiently, and the teacher may perceive the learner's questions precisely.
Though the various teaching materials currently provided in the market may be used as auxiliaries of teaching and learning, the contents of the teaching materials and the teaching systems thereof are not well integrated. As a result, the learner and the teacher could not have unit-based and systematized communication therebetween. Consequently, the communication related to the contents of the teaching materials could not be efficiently simplified, and thus the efficiency of learning and teaching could not be improved efficiently.
In the following discussion, teaching with printed teaching materials will be taken as an instance. During teaching, when a teacher intends to designate a particular learning unit as a teaching auxiliary, or when a learner wants to address some questions related to a particular learning unit, both of them can only find out the contents of the learning units designated by the other side through oral communication. Such a problem of not being able to quickly and clearly point out the contents of the designated learning units can be even more aggravated under the circumstances that distance learning is put into practice. Further, when more learning units are involved in the communication, the learner and the teacher have to spend excessive time and to devote lots of energy to confirm the correct scope of the designated teaching materials, and they cannot ask or explain any questions related to the learning units of the teaching materials directly and efficiently.
On the other hand, teaching with digital teaching materials will be taken as another instance in the following discussion. The learning units of a conventional digital teaching material are typically presented in the form of files or WebPages, and there are identification unit data of the learning units stored at the back end of the system. However, since the identification unit data are originally designed for the purpose of system identification but not for assisting the learners and teachers in communicating mutually, they are typically disposed at the back end of the system and thus the general learners and teachers who don't have technical backgrounds cannot identify and access the identification data. Meantime, the existing teaching systems do not support the learners and teachers to identify and access the identification data of the learning units. Thus, unit-based and systematized communication between the learners and the teachers cannot be conducted directly; hence digital teaching materials have the same disadvantage as the printed teaching materials.